


4 / 20

by FigurativeSmoke



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 4/20, 420 blaze it, Alex Standall - Freeform, Justin Foley - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, gay oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigurativeSmoke/pseuds/FigurativeSmoke
Summary: Justin and Alex are high and horny, also not to mention they love each other?





	4 / 20

**Author's Note:**

> TW'S,,,,,,
> 
> SEX  
> MENTIONS OF SELFHARM  
> WEED

Sometimes Justin wondered if Bryce did this shit on purpose. Purposely ran out of weed, purposely had to leave him and the shorter blond boy together. But when he thought about it, he seriously doubted it. Why would Bryce want a couple of guys experimenting in his pool house? On his beloved couch?

  
In the current moment, they were sitting on the couch, smoking together. The pillows were scattered on the floor, and the boys were covered with soft, fuzzy blankets.

  
Alex motioned to Justin, and he handed the shorter boy the gleaming green and blue pipe. This was their 4th, 5th bowl? Justin had lost count.

  
"Light it for me? My thumb is raw." Whispered Alex, roughly.

  
_His voice is so beautiful._

  
The brunette wished he could take a photo of the moment Alex wrapped his lips around Justin's pipe, holding his thumb against the side and inhaling as Justin lit it for him. Release, breathe out, repeat.

  
Justin swallowed, a lump forming in his throat as he watched the smoke lazily drift out of Alex's slightly open mouth. He wondered why his stomach was turning, his breath was hitching. He continued to stare at the bleached blond, noticing once again the glint of gold in his nose.

  
He always thought Alex's septum was hot. Justin wondered what Alex would look like with more piercings on his body.

  
Alex snapped out of his haze and noticed the taller boy was intensely staring at him. Maybe he wanted a hit?

  
"Wanna hit?"

  
"Sure."

  
_No I want to fuck you so hard I need to touch you-_

  
Justin inhaled, trying to quiet his loud, tumbling thoughts. He almost coughed, not realizing how big a hit he had took. He barely was able to hold it back, biting his hand softly. After he had released his hand from his mouth, he noticed the saliva gleaming on it, the small red marks forming. So did someone else.

  
He noticed Alex ever so slightly lean towards him, eyes roaming. Justin could tell the blond was focusing on his entire body, just observing him, wishing, waiting. He knew Alex wouldn't make a move. He would just stare. Maybe shudder. Breathe quicker. His pupils might dilate. Or all of the above.

  
Justin caught Alex's eyes in his stare, blue on blue. Now it was Alex's turn to swallow. For a while they just seemed to stare at each other, letting the tension seep as though it was tea. The longer you let tea seep, the stronger it becomes. Until its just a bit too intense, a bit too harsh.

  
Justin slowly trailed his arm up Alex's clothed arm, stopping at the shorter boy's neck. He rubbed slow circles into Alex's neck, appreciating how soft his skin was and the gentle hum that emitted from his throat. When he was high it was so much more vivid to be with Alex. The color of his eyes popped like the brightest blue he had ever seen and noticed how soft his almost white hair looked.

  
Achingly slowly he curled his hand behind Alex's neck, lightly pulling his neck towards him and whispering unknown things in a hoarse voice, dropping the pipe on the floor. What a waste. They hadn't even ashed the bowl.

  
Justin reached behind Alex's back with his free hand, basically lifting the younger boy atop his lap. Their faces were so close, Alex couldn't breathe. He just continued staring into Justin's eyes, shifting slightly atop his best friend's (?) lap. This caused Justin to breathe in sharply, already somewhat aroused.

  
"Come here, Standall."

  
"Yes, sir."

  
The boys lazily rolled on the couch, Alex atop Justin, leaning down to sloppily, lazily kiss each other. There was no rush to their actions, not yet. Justin slid his hands up the sleeves of Alex's shirt, holding him steady above him. He could feel the recent scabs in the shape of lines, the old scars. He decided to talk to Alex about it later. Not like he hadn't known before.

 

__

_I will_ _help you help yourself._

  
Alex gently rocked down his hips, taking things as slowly as possible. He wanted to savor every moment he could feeling the taller boy beneath him. He ignored Justin's hands roaming up his sleeve, and decided to focus on the small noises his lovely partner was emitting. Gentle, soft gasps and strained hisses escaped Justin as Alex detached from the brunettes mouth and started kissing his way down to Justin's neck.

  
Ahh.. that's so good. Feels so good Alex, keep going, touch me as much as you can, please get me off. I love you I love you fuck I love you  
Alex continued grinding down on Justin's lower body as he began nipping at the brunettes sensitive neck, biting his earlobes, leaving wet kisses on his jaw. Justin removed a hand from one of Alex's arm, whining and tugging at the bottom of the shorter boys shirt.

  
"I can't take my shirt off if your hand is still under one side of it, Jus."

  
Justin blinked, confused, and then realized what Alex had said. He gently pried his other hand away, hating not being in constant contact with the blonde. Alex sat up, stretched and removed his shirt. His back bent in the glistening light of the TV. He unintentionally pushed down slightly on Justin's length, causing the boy beneath him to hiss and grip tightly on the fuzzy blankets beneath him.

  
Alex gently bent down and began to softly remove Justin's shirt. The brunette sat up just enough for his shirt to be slipped off in the almost darkness he was in. He was glad Alex couldn't feel how fast his heart was going. Or maybe he could, and he just didn't care.

  
Rolling up even more from his barely seated position, Justin hugged Alex for a second. Just a hug. Gentle and soft for a few moments. Then he leaned onto Alex, taking a few moments to bite against the blonde's sensitive collarbone. He just wanted to leave one mark.

  
Alex lightly shut his eyes, and leaned backwards, pulling Justin down with him. The taller boy settled in, one leg outside Alex's, one dangerously close to the younger boys lower body. He must have shifted just right, because Justin could feel his erection pressing against his thigh as Alex rutted up against him. A loud strangled noise escaped Alex's throat, and he wrapped his arms around the boy above him, holding him close.

  
Putting all of his weight onto his elbow, he pulled slightly above Alex and reached down with his free hand. Alex gasped as he felt the older boys hand cup his dick gently through his sweats. Whines were almost constantly streaming out the blonde's mouth, with the occasional gasp occurring as Justin continued massaging him, finally slipping his hand into his sweats.

  
"Sir, please.."

  
"Please what?" Was teasingly whispered back.

  
"Touch me."

  
Justin took that as permission and wet his hand, reaching back into Alex's pants. He began pumping the younger boy, squeezing occasionally on his way up or down. Alex let out the ghost of a whimper, trying to time his hips with Justin's pumps.

  
Justin gently removed his hand, sitting between the blonde's legs. He pulled down Alex's sweats along with his boxers, just enough to expose him. Justin placed his hands on the younger boy's hips, and rubbed the side of his face against Alex's cock.

  
Opening his mouth, he licked up and down the sides of Alex's cock before deep throating the throbbing member as much as he could. Up and down, up and down, slowly. Justin swirled his tongue as if he was savoring it, like it was the best thing he ever tasted.

  
Justin's cock was throbbing, so to relieve some of his own tension he released one side of Alex's sharp hips, rearranging the arm he already had on the boy and swinging down the other to massage himself. At least until Alex could get him off.

  
"Ughh sir, please.. please go faster. Please."

  
Justin hummed reassuringly around the younger boy's cock, and began sucking as if he was milking Alex dry. He heard Alex gasp and lifted his eyes for a second. The sight he saw was unbelievably hot.'

  
Alex was breathing much faster, and had one hand tangled throughout Justin's hair, the other covering his eyes. His face was flushed from the contact, and he was biting his lower lip so hard it almost bled.

  
Huh. He didn't even notice the tugs on his hair until he looked up and saw the arm reaching above his head, helping him bob. But now that he did notice the tugs, he noticed how nice it felt to have someone twist their hands in his hair, and the tugs were heavenly. He'd have to try that on Alex before he got him off.

  
"Sir, sir, sir, sir, Justin! Oh, fuck."

  
Alex was so close, and instead of finishing him off with a blowjob, he quickly scaled his way up Alex's body and attached his mouth to the blonde's. Removing his hand from his own dick, he quickly wrapped it around the younger males cock. His other hand flew to Alex's hair and he tugged his head back towards the couch.  
To finish him off, Justin whispered in the most dangerous yet gentle voice, a voice of longing and arousal.

  
"Let go."  
Alex couldn't hold on anymore. He just couldn't. He surged upwards, wrapping his arms around the brunette and letting out a silent scream against Justin's neck. The older boy continued pumping him throughout his whole orgasm, eliciting whimpers from Alex.

  
He was just so sensitive.

  
Alex continued to rock back and forth, starting to bite Justin's neck. As quickly as he could in his bliss-like state, he unzipped the taller boys jeans. Shoving his hand into his pants, Alex gathered the other boys precum and began jerking him at a vicious pace.

  
"Come on Jus, come on.. sir."

  
Justin was so close to the edge already, he almost collapsed onto Alex as he came. Unintentionally, a long, strained moan escaped Justin's mouth and he rocked his hips as he rode out his high.

  
Justin thought he heard a "I love you" but blamed it on his lack of sleep as he whispered the exact same words.

  
Alex thought the same.

  
He kicked off his soiled pants and pulled Alex's off too. Grabbing their shirts from the floor, he gently pulled up Alex's limp, almost asleep body and slipped his shirt onto him. Lazily, he pulled his shirt on also.

  
Justin covered them both entirely with the soft, fuzzy blankets, and they both fell asleep. On 4/20, Alex Standall and Justin Foley fell asleep on Bryce's couch together, calm, warm, smiling lightly as they both drifted off.

  
Everything was better when you were together with the one you love (while high and horny).

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh guys thanks for reading  
> my wattpad is @reeceypiece :)
> 
> feedback is welcome but like i would prefer nothing too critical right now, i'm in a sensitive spot  
> love you guys  
> prompts are welcome!!!!


End file.
